Hero
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Carlos has a superpower, the ability to climb trees. Why can't Logan see that? Cargan and Kames. K- rating for fluff.


I'm not a fan of this, but I typed it up a month ago so I should post it right? lol

* * *

><p><strong>Hero<strong>

"Here kitty kitty." Carlos wiggles his finger at a cat at the top of a giant oak tree. The cat purrs lightly as Carlos fingers its neck. "I'm going to help you down now ok?" He babies as he gently puts the cat on the back of his neck. And instinctively, the cat wraps its paws around Carlos, and dangles like a cape.

"Here we go." Carlos says as he descends down to the mob of cheering students. Everyone is staring and jumping for joy at Carlos saving the poor innocent creature. Well everyone except for one brunette crossing his arms unmoved by Carlos' heroic action.

"Yes!" Carlos jumps from the trunk next to his brunette friend. He coddles the animal as everyone yells congratulations and "You are my hero" flutters through the busy cluster.

"Thank you guys." Carlos blushes. "But I want to dedicate this save to my one and only, Logie." He says leaning his cheek to the annoyed boy. Everyone sounds "aw" waiting for the pale boy to reward the hero with a kiss.

"What are you doing Carlos?" Logan asks bluntly. "Why are you leaning your face to me?"

"Um..." Carlos pulls away confused wondering why with all Logan's brain, he does not know Carlos is waiting for a reward. "I saved a cat so I get a kiss from my special someone. Like in the superhero comics."

Logan rolls his eyes. "That was stupid and reckless. You are not a hero Carlos."

"Yes I am." Carlos exclaims. "I can climb."

"That is stupid. Climbing is not a super power."

"BOO!" someone in the crowd shouts. "You suck, nerd."

Logan's face boils red and he storms home.

"Logie." Carlos frowns watching the boy haste home. The cat nuzzles his shirt as Carlos thinks. "I didn't get my kiss."

**The next day at lunch**

Kendall and James are sitting outside enjoy the short forty five minutes of lunch. They laugh and play finger games waiting for their other friends to join them.

"I love your eyes, Kendall." James says feeding him a grape.

"And I love grapes."

"I hate you, Kendall." James jokes throwing the fruit at his laughing boyfriend. "I guess we are not doing something tonight." He taunts.

"Wait Jamies. I didn't mean that. I love you." Kendall says making the tall brunette laugh in control.

"Hey look! It's the cat hater!" Someone yells across the school grounds.

"Yea Yea. I hate cat!" Logan yells back as he places his tray on the table and sits across the other two. "So what's new?" He asks noticing their confused faces.

"Well I guess you hate cats is new. Don't you have a cat?" James asks.

"Yes but this is all Carlos' fault. It's stupid." Logan shakes his head.

"Hi ladies." Carlos shouts walking backward to the table. Logan rolls his eyes.

"Hi Carlos." Four girls say dreamily in union. They giggle and wave their fingers at him. Carlos returns with a wave before sitting down.

"Hi Logie… Is there something on my face?" Carlos asks noticing Logan's blank stare.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the cat?" He snaps.

"Mr. Puss in Boots?"

"You named it?"

"Yep. Papi lets me keep it." Carlos says happily. "Now we can have play dates with our cats or just dates."

"No." Logan says making Carlos frown. "I don't date five year old that still believe in heroes."

"Ouch Logan." James interjects. "That is mean."

"He needs to grow up and learn that there are no such thing as heroes or super powers."

"There are heroes." Carlos states. "And there are super powers in the world."

"Really Carlos?" Logan mocks. "What are these super powers?"

"You are super smart. The smartest guy I know."

"That is not OW!" Logan screams feeling Kendall's kick.

"Being smart is the coolest power Carlos." Kendall tries to defense the Latino. "What other powers are there?"

"Well..." Carlos starts, getting into the conversation. Logan sighs in annoyance. "James can pull out anything from his pockets."

"That is true." James concurs pulling out three head shots, a comb and a mirror. "I bet I know Kendall's super power." He plays along.

"What is it James? We all love to hear it." Logan says sarcastically.

"Well my Kendy's superpower is in his green eyes." James stares at Kendall hypnotically. "He can make me do anything."

"Kiss me." He commands. James leans in and gives him a quick peck. "You will come over tonight and we will have fun."

James laughs. "Don't push it. You don't have that much power."

"See Logie." Carlos points to them. "Super powers are real and mine is the ability to climb. And all I wanted was a Congrat Kiss." He pouts.

"I'm not giving you a kiss. I hate you."

"Why? I dedicated my save to you." Carlos starts to tears. "Like in the movies. The hero always dedicates the save to person he loves."

"This is stupid." Logan shakes his head. "And I am not going kiss the guy that made the whole school think I'm a jerk."

"Fine. Would you kiss me if I am a hero?"

"Sure." Logan laughs. "If that happens."

"It will-"

"Carlos!" A kid interprets and runs to him. "My kite is stuck in a tree. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure. Bye guys." Carlos follows the boy to the tree.

"Like that will happen." Logan repeats trying to eat his inedible school lunch.

"What is your problem Logan?" Kendall asks making sure Carlos is out of ear's range. "He just wants you to kiss him."

"Well, maybe I just want a real hero." Logan jokes.

"You know, Carlos is trying really hard to get you to like him. And we know you like him too." James adds.

Logan blushes. "Even if I like him, I can't let him run around climbing trees. He is going to hurt himself if does that."

"You're going to realize Carlos is your hero." Kendall taunts wrapping an arm around James' shoulders. "And realize he is your boyfriend."

Logan stands up. "And the day Carlos stops climbing is the day I'll kiss him." He walks to the trash can and away from his annoying friends.

"Hey nerd."

Logan moans. "Yes I hate cats. Deal with it!" He turns around and bumps into a huge guy. "Oh hi Billy."

"You know I hate nerds that don't know their place." He cracks his knuckles.

"And this nerd is going to the library. You know math, English, beep beep bot bop he he." He nervously laughs.

"No no." Billy laughs placing her hand on Logan's shoulder. "There is a better place to go."

...

"I can't believe a bully failing math is able to tie me to the top of a flagpole." Logan stares down at the mass of people 80 feet below. Tears starts rolling as fear fills his mind.

"Ha! Everyone look. It's the nerd that hates cats." Billy laughs pointing up at the terrified brunette.

Everyone joins in with him yelling different torturous taunts. Logan closes his eyes tightly trying to fully tune out the hurtful sounds. Tears now at full speed fall from his face as he wishes he is on the ground and not on the pole.

"Logie?" He hears a faint whispering voice. "Logie?" He hears it again as he slowly opens his eyes.

"C-Carlos." Logan stutters seeing Carlos' bright face inches away coming into his blurry vision.

"Stay still for a second." Carlos says turning around with his back to Logan. "Ok, climb on my back."

Logan doesn't move and shakes his head. "Go ahead."

"Go ahead what?" Carlos asks wondering why Logan would choose this time and height to confuse him.

"Go ahead and gloat. I deserve it." He cries.

Carlos smiles. "Why would I gloat? Friends help each other in weird situation rights?"

Logan smiles, staring into Carlos' carefree eyes. "Thanks Carlos." He wraps his arms around Carlos' shoulders acting just like the cat, dangling from his back.

He closes his eyes as Carlos slowly treks down the metal pole.

"Ok Logan you can open your eyes now." Carlos says minutes later.

"Not until we reach the ground."

"Logie we are at the ground." Carlos laughs as Logan touches the ground with his feet.

"Oh thank god." Logan sighs in relief. "Thanks Carlos."

"No problem Logie." He smiles warmly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait Carlos." Logan says grabbing his wrist. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What did I forget?" He innocently asks.

"Aren't going to ask for a kiss?"

"But I'm not a hero."

"Yes you are."

"No. You said I'm not one."

"I was wrong." Logan pulls him in a hug. "I'm sorry. You're my hero." He tilts his head giving Carlos his deserved kiss.

"Does this means you're my damsel in distress?" Carlos chuckles.

"I rather be your boyfriend."

"Nope I like damsel better." Carlos says before pulling Logan into another kiss. "So does that means you believe climbing is a superpower?"

"No. Climbing is not a superpower."

"Then how I'm a hero if I don't have a power?" He pouts.

"Your power is the ability to make me fall in love with you."

* * *

><p>*sigh, I'm not too happy with it.<p>

Please review.


End file.
